03 Marca 2013
TVP 1 05:10 TELEZAKUPY 05:45 W labiryncie - odc. 35 - Ojciec; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 W labiryncie - odc. 36 - Alibi; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 LOL: -); program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 70 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 71 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 72 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem 12:40 Tajemnica Benedykta XVI; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Anna German - odc. 2 (Anna German, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA, Ukraina, Polska, Chorwacja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 BBC w Jedynce - Wielka Rafa Koralowa.cz. 3. Na rafie i poza nią (Great Barier Reef) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Druga szansa - odc. 5 (Life Unexpected S. I - ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 27 - Zabójcza namiętność - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2596 - finał lutego; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Donald i pszczoły, odc. 13 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Bee on guard ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 79 - Wielbicielka z Warszawy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Nigdy w życiu - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Ryszard Zatorski; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Artur Żmijewski, Jan Frycz, Joanna Brodzik, Marta Lipińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Rafał Królikowski, Kinga Preis, Joanna Jabłczyńska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 King Kong (King Kong) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Nowa Zelandia, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Peter Jackson; wyk.:Naomi Watts, Adrien Brody, Jack Black, Robert Armstrong; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Downton Abbey - odc. 1/7 (Downton Abbey ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Brian Percival; wyk.:Hugh Bonneville, Jessica Brown Findlay, Laura Carmichael, Jim Carter, Brendan Coyle, Michelle Dockery, Kevin Doyle, Siobhan Finneran, Joanne Froggatt, Thomas Howes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Ryś; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Krzyżański; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Ostoja - odc. 86; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 M jak miłość - odc. 970; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 889 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 890 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 891 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Kultura, głupcze (64); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:00 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wielkie migracje - Urodzeni wędrowcy - odc. 1/4 (Great Migrations. Born to Move - ep. 1/4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:David Hamlin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Tartak - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Turystyczny raj" (123); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Sami swoi - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Zdzisław Karczewski, Ilona Kuśmierska, Jerzy Janeczek, Aleksander Fogiel, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2020; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Mazowsze; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Wielkopolska; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 513 - W rozsypce; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą!; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kino na maksa - Bękarty wojny (Inglorious Basterds) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Quentin Tarantino, Eli Roth; wyk.:Brad Pitt, Melanie Laurent, Diane Kruger, Til Schweiger, Eli Roth; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 11/13 "Zawód fotoreporter" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (68); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Jutro będzie niebo; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jarosław Marszewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Pieczyński, Aleksandra Hamkało, Ryszard Ronczewski, Henryk Talar, Janusz Chabior, Rostislav Kuba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 5/9 - Telefon; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zmowa; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Janusz Petelski; wyk.:Jerzy Łapiński, Artur Pontek, Danuta Kowalska, Ewa Szykulska, Stanisław Celińska, Adam Ferency, Bogusław Sochnacki, Jan Jurewicz, Włodzimierz Musiał, Marcin Troński; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Animki - ferie wiosenne 8:15 Gang Misia Yogi Odcinek: 9 8:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 14 9:15 Tylko taniec - Got to Dance Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 10:45 Epoka lodowcowa II: Odwilż 12:40 Ewolucja 14:45 Kabarety 15:50 Tarzan 17:50 Pamiętniki z wakacji 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 58 20:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 8 23:00 Na krawędzi Odcinek: 1 0:00 Morderstwo w Beverly Hills 2:00 Magazyn sportowy 4:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1265 TVN 5:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 10 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 10 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 642 11:00 Smakuj świat z Pascalem Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 11:35 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 588 12:05 Lekarze Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 13:05 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 27 14:05 X Factor Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 15:35 Książę w Nowym Jorku 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3546 20:00 Surowi rodzice Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 21:00 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 22:00 Na językach Odcinek: 5 23:00 Teoria spisku 1:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3546 2:05 Arkana magii Odcinek: 853 3:25 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 130; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 131; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 132; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 38 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 39 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Awantura o Basię - odc. 2/12* - Awantura druga, czyli rzecz o rozmazanej kartce - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Trzecia granica - odc. 7* - Mylne szlaki (.) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem 12:35 Polonia w Komie - Australia - (180); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Maksymiliana M. Kolbego w Szklarskiej Porębie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Dom - odc. 8/25 - Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Polonia w Komie - Australia - (180); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (14); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Tajemnica Benedykta XVI; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 957; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - Artyści swojej Almae Matri cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Szlakiem gwiazd odc. 1 Piotr Cyrwus; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Nad jeziorem, odc. 7 (Jak byli u jezera); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Siła wyższa - odc. 12/13* - Wizytacje - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Koncert IL Divo (Koncert IL Divo); koncert kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2011); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 program rozrywkowy 00:05 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Załoga Eko II - odc. 4 - Biebrza - ekologiczny raj?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 957; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Nad jeziorem, odc. 7 (Jak byli u jezera); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Siła wyższa - odc. 12/13* - Wizytacje; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wszystko po krakowsku - Artyści swojej Almae Matri cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (130); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku